Outside Looking In
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This is for DemiStoodStrong's contest. I was given Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt so here it is...Enjoy!


**This is for DemiStoodStrong's contest.**

**This is the first contest I have ever entered on here so just bare with me here.**

**The song I was given to write with is Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt.**

**I do not own SWAC or Jordan Pruitt.**

**SPOV**

_**You don't know my name**_

_**You don't anything about me**_

I admired Chad across from the commissary. To him, I'm the new girl. He doesn't know my name or anything about me.

_**I try to play nice**_

_**I want to be in your game**_

I've tried to make conversation with him on multiple occasions, but he never seems to take the hint.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Chad," I said to the gorgeous boy in front of me._

"_Um, hi," he said awkwardly and turned away._

"_Um, how was filming today?" I asked desperately trying to make conversation._

"_Fine, I guess, but do I know you?" That's what broke my heart in two. "Oh, you're the new girl on So Random, right?"_

"_Yeah," I said nervously, glad I was making _some _progress with him knowing who I was. "I'm Sonny."_

"_Whatever, bye." He just left me standing there like I was trash left on the curb._

_~End Flashback~_

I wish that I was in his league, but then again, he's too good for me…

_**The things that you say**_

_**You may think I never hear about them**_

_**But word travels fast**_

_**I'm telling you to your face**_

_**I'm standing here behind your back**_

I was walking past the Mackenzie Falls set when I overheard Penelope and Chastity talking.

"I'm so happy Chad hates that new girl," Penelope squealed.

"How can you be so sure he hates her? He could be trying to cover something up," Chastity pointed out.

"Well, I overheard him talking to Skylar. And Skylar is his absolute best friend. Chad tells him everything. Chad told him he hates her because she is nosy and way too peppy. So since I know for sure that he doesn't like her, I have a chance with him," Penelope explained. She squealed once more.

I kept walking and heard more voices coming from around the corner in the hallway. It was Skylar and Chad this time. Once I was closer I heard what Skylar was trying to convince Chad of. "Just admit that you like her, Chad. I know for a fact that you like Sonny."

"Skylar, I don't like her. I don't even know her." His back was facing me and I could hear everything he was saying perfectly. "As a matter of fact, I _hate _her."

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. _Those words kept ringing through my mind.

"I'll even let you tell her yourself. Just so she can leave me alone. I don't want to see her ever again. She's hideous, obsessive, and unimportant." When will he realize he's continuously breaking my heart?

"I don't have to tell her. You already did," Skylar said, turning Chad around by his shoulders so he could see me. I felt the tears fall free and run down my cheeks. I could have sworn I saw a flash of guilt cross over his eyes.

I ran as fast as I could to my dressing room.

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out**_

_**And you don't know how it feels **_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking in**_

Chad doesn't know how I feel. Nobody in this whole studio does. Everyone is a part of something. Mackenzie Falls are all friends, even though they're all snobs, they still get along with each other. Meal or No Meals girls are always seen together no matter what. The cast of So Random are always having fun with each other, but I am always being excluded in everything they do. I am my own best friend in this place. It feels like all I am is on the outside looking in.

_**If you could read my mind**_

_**You might see more of me than meets the eye**_

_**And you've been all wrong**_

_**Not who you think I am**_

_**You've never given me a chance**_

If he could read my mind, he would know that all the assumptions he makes about me aren't true. He's been wrong this whole time; I'm not the kind of girl he thinks I am. He never even tried to give me a chance.

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home**_

_**I'm bored and all alone**_

_**I'm sick of wasting all my time**_

I sitting in my house on my couch, bored and feeling abandoned. My mom went back to Wisconsin. Even she is getting sick of me. I shouldn't be moping around about Chad; I'm just wasting my time.

There was a knock at my door. I was surprised to see Chad there in the pouring rain with a bouquet of roses in one of his hands and the other was still in the air as if was going to continue knocking. He awkwardly lowered his hand. "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"May I come in?" he asked with a nervous smile. I simply nodded and went back to my place on the couch. Chad followed and sat next to me. "These are for you," he said, indicating the roses. When I made no effort to take them, he just set them down on the coffee table in front of us. "Sonny, I'm really sorry for everything you heard me say to Skylar. I didn't mean any of it. I don't hate you."

I was silent for a few minutes until it was getting annoying, so I decided to break the tension. "Chad, you don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. Everyone looks at me because they think of me as a freak and the creepy new girl. You don't know what it's like to be left out of everything; my old schools, my family, even my own cast. And more importantly, you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. I just feel like I'm the one on the outside looking at everyone having fun in the in crowd. So if you didn't mean anything you said to Skylar, how _do _you feel about me?"

He took my hands in his and started talking to me with much emotion. "Sonny, I may not know what it's like to be on the outside. But the truth is I don't hate you. The minute I saw you, I fell in love. I was just in denial with everyone who suggested that I like you. But I don't like you…I love you." Without letting be reply he kissed me softly on the lips. Sparks were flying everywhere. It was pure bliss.

Once we parted, I knew I had to tell him the truth, "I love you, too, Chad." He smiled that gorgeously perfect smile of his and leaned in for another kiss. We were both smiling in the kiss.

"Will you go out with me, Sonny?" Chad asked me sincerely.

I just smiled and leaned into kiss him again. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded and gave me another breathtaking kiss.

Later, we said our goodbyes and he left.

The next day, Chad and I walked into the studios holding hands and we sat away from both of our casts in the commissary at lunchtime. Anyone walking by gasped and all the girls were fuming with jealousy. Some even ran out crying one they gave us a single glance.

I may be on the outside looking in, but now I'm on the inside looking out, and it's all thanks to Chad, the guy I love.

**I know it's a corny ending…but hopefully it will do well in the contest…REVIEW!**


End file.
